Lucas, ¿me prestas tu materia prima?
by Romina Miranda
Summary: El bueno de Mariano quiere demostrar la grandeza de su corazón haciendo un regalo a su primo recién casado. Éste no puede concebir, y Mariano pide ayuda, para las cuestiones biológicas... a Lucas


_**Lucas, ¿me prestas tu materia prima?**_

M: Lucas joder que no es para tanto, que es por una buena causa…

L: A ver Mariano, que no ¿vale? NO, te lo he repetido veinte veces ya.

M: ¿Pero qué más te da? Que es por solidaridad, por ayudar al prójimo.

Lucas resopló, removiendo el café que acababa de sacar de la máquina, mientras sentía los pasos de Mariano a su espalda.

M: Eres un ser insolidario y un ser sin corazón ¿eh Lucas? Que no piensas en los demás nunca.

L: Mariano… que te calles la boca, no me calientes.

Entraron al despacho de Paco, donde éste permanecía jugando un solitario en el ordenador. Les miró.

P: ¿Y ahora qué os pasa?

L: ¿Que qué nos pasa? Te vas a reír mucho, Mariano, anda, cuenta, cuéntale a Paco lo que me has pedido venga.

M: A ver… Paco ¿sabes mi primo?

P: ¿El de tu pueblo? ¿El anestesista? –preguntó, tocándose el brazo y mirando a Lucas.

M: Ese, pues se ha casao. Hace un par de meses.

P: Ah… muy bien Mariano, lo felicitas de parte de las Fuerzas y Cuerpos de Seguridad del Estado en general y de la mía en particular.

L: Hay que joderse… -murmuró.

M: El problema es que él y su mujer, quieren tener un hijo. Pero mi primo tiene los espermatozoides vagos, así que no pueden concebir…

P: Vaya… pues lo siento mucho Mariano, es una pena ¿eh? Que lástima…

L: No, pero espérate, ¡que aún no has oído lo mejor! Aquí el amigo Mariano, que como su primo el anestesista no puede cumplir como Dios manda y dejar embarazada a su mujer, quiere que YO lo haga por él.

Paco abrió mucho los ojos, sacando su pañuelo de inmediato y aspirando por él con dificultad.

M: Que no es eso Lucas joder, que no quiero que la embaraces tú propiamente, solo que le dones tu esperma, nada más.

L: ¡Nada más! ¡Nada más dice! Todavía te tendré que dar una hostia… ¡hay que ser tonto del culo!

M: ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Que es una donación desinteresada, lo que es un préstamo…

L: ¿Un préstamo? ¿Qué pasa, que me lo va a devolver? ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

P: Mariano eso es muy ogcuro ¿eh? Pedir a un compañero su semillita, para plantarla en otro parterre es muy ogcuro y muy revirao –comentó- es feísimo.

L: Y además que no, que yo tengo novia ¿sabes? ¿Se te olvida? Y mis soldaditos le hacen la ola a ella nada más.

M: Pero Lucas que tienes miles de millones de bichos de esos dentro, que solo te pido dos o tres… que va a ser por una buena causa. Mira, solo tienes que irte a la clínica, te metes en un cuarto y allí ya tú contigo mismo…

P: ¡Mariano por Dios! Que todos sabemos como es, ahórrate los detalles.

L: Y además, ¿por qué no lo donas tú? Coño, ¿no es pa' tu primo? Pues dales tu semen y deja el mío en su sitio joer.

M: ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o qué? ¿Cómo lo voy a donar yo? ¿No ves que somos familia? Que puede salir el niño tonto o algo…

L: Tonto va a salir, eso seguro.

M: Lucas tío… que así el niño tiene unos genes atractivos ¿entiendes? Que si es con tu esencia, pues sale valeroso el chaval, alto, morenito…

Lucas negó con la cabeza, señalando a Mariano como si estuviese loco.

M: Que si quieres, pues yo te ayudo…

L: ¿Pero qué cojones dices? ¿Qué me ayudas a qué desgraciao? ¡Paco!

P: Bueno vale ya, me cago en tó lo que se menea. Mariano, esto se te va de las manos ¿eh? Se te va. Que nosotros aquí en Comisaría pues donamos dinero, sangre o lo que sea, pero esperma no porque eso es muy íntimo, eso es personal y no se presta.

M: ¿Pero qué más le da, Paco? ¡Pero si él lo desperdicia con la Sarita! ¿No ves que no engendran ná? Lo desperdician, lo tiran, seguro que lo tiran y mi pobre primo ahí sufriendo.

L: Paco yo a este lo reviento ¿eh? Como diga una sola gilipollez más, la vacío el cargador en toda la fábrica de su semillita.

M: Muchas gracias ¿eh Lucas? Después de casi veinte años de amistad, te pido un favor, uno, que me dejes unos gramillos de tu materia prima y me lo niegas… esto no es amistad ni es ná.

L: ¿Pero qué me estás contando? Que tus favores se las traen, que la última vez quisiste que me hiciera pasar por tu marido gay para adoptar un niño ¿te acuerdas?

P: Mariano, entiéndelo. Que una cosa es prestar el champú en la ducha o diez euros pa' gasolina y otra muy distinta… lo que es la esencia masculina de uno. Que eso es raro.

M: Le estáis dando una importancia exagerá. Que solo es una pequeña aportación a la vida joer, que no le estoy pidiendo que le pague la Universidad a mi futuro primo segundo. Mira, si es más fácil pa' ti, te vas a tu casa con la Sarita ¿eh? Y eso ya luego en lugar de tirarlo… pues ya me lo das y yo lo mando al laboratorio y…

P: ¡Mariano coño!

L: Yo alucino… vamos, es que ahora voy hasta a coger miedo de meterme en la cama. ¿Tú que te crees que es esto, eh? ¿Un sírvase usted mismo? Te alejas de mí, ¡Te alejas Mariano!

P: ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo Mariano? ¿Qué le estás pidiendo a Lucas que te dé las pruebas de sus intimidades con mi hija? ¡Tú eres tonto! Me cago en tó lo que se menea.

L: Paco yo le tengo miedo ¿eh? No sé si más miedo que tirria, pero miedo, yo no me quedo a solas con este ni borracho, que capaz que me mete mano y se sirve como si fuera mostaza.

M: No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y vosotros sois policías? ¿No se supone que tenemos que ayudar a los españoles? Joer pues esto es una buena causa, es por aumentar la natalidad en nuestro país… es bonito.

L: Bonita va a ser la hostia que te voy a meter entre las cejas.

M: ¿Pero pa'qué quieres tú tanto semen Lucas? ¡Pero si eso no te lo vas a gastar en la vida! Ni tú que eres un golfo te lo terminas, que eso viene en dosis extras tío, que no te va a crear sequía ni ná.

L: Mariano, a ver si me explico, QUE NO ME COMAS LA OREJA ¿vale? Que mi semen lo dosifico yo, sino te importa, y si sobra pues así me voy al cielo con las pilas cargadas, ¿te vale?

P: Yo no doy crédito, esto no es ni una unidad policial, ni una unidad de playmobil, esto lo que es, es un circo de oscuros reviraos, enfermos psicotrópicos ¡cojones!

M: No, está visto que al final, me tendré que ir a una clínica a pedir información…

P: Pues te vas, ¿eh? Te vas que ahí hay señores expertos que donan después de haber comío proteínas y vitaminas de sobras, te vas y lo pides en tamaño pa' llevar o como te de la gana.

L: ¿No ves que yo no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tengo un hijo por ahí? Por Dios Mariano, que luego soy yo el que no rige…

M: Pero es que si es la semillita de Lucas, pues ya sabemos como va a salir el crío, ¿entiendes? Descerebrao y adicto al narcotizaje… pero decente. Y si cogemos a cualquiera ahí, al azar… pues lo mismo sale un asesino en serie o un republicano.

L: Sí, o un Teletubbie, ¡no me jodas Mariano!

P: Eso vas a la clínica y pides la carta, que ahora tó es muy moderno. Como un restaurante. Ahí eliges el color de los ojos, el pelo y hasta los lunares.

M: Joder… joder Paco –exclamó, cogiendo su chaqueta- ahora ahí, a ver muestras de esperma como quién se va a echar la siesta, a analizar semen a tontas y a locas… por lo menos espero que me elijan como padrino del niño, porque sino…

Paco y Lucas observaron anonadados como su compañero salía del despacho, haciendo cavilaciones para sí mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro.

L: Paco… éste está fatal ¿eh? Yo creo que está pidiendo a gritos una consulta con la psiquiatra pero ya.

P: No sé… que ya sabes como es Mariano, es de hacer buenas cosas por la gente…

L: Joder buenas cosas, y por poco me ordeña con sus propias manos.

P: Bueno, tu por si acaso, el cinturón bien apretado y duerme con la llave puesta, hasta que se le haya pasao.

Lucas asintió, volviendo a su trabajo un tanto desconfiado, mientras Paco negaba con la cabeza, apreciando que había vuelto a perder al solitario.

Guardó el pañuelo tras secarse el sudor de la frente, pensando en qué diría Don Lorenzo de enterarse de aquella discusión. ¿Pero es que nunca podrían tener un día tranquilo en esa santa Comisaría?

Desde luego, lo suyo era el cuento de nunca acabar. Ahora que estaban rehaciendo de secuestros y personal corrupto, ¡pues toma peticiones ogcuras!

¡Hay que joderse!

FIN


End file.
